legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Teartron
Teartron is the first boss of the Tears of Rain instance. Background 'Dungeon Guide' Teartron is but one of many of the "Rain Constructs" constructed by the Godborne to preserve these ancient vaults. Utilizing the different energy sequences implanted in its core, Teartron's objective to secure the Tears is a mission it never shall forget. 'Encounter Design' Teartron is a boss that utilizes different energy sequences to disrupt the raiders, making them have to move in proper sequence according to the protocols. 'Overview' Teartron's fight is dependent on which node it activates its control parameters from. Due to the vast nature of these "sequences", the floor under the player's feet will change, and its protocols will change. These mechanics force the raid to do a lot of movement, distancing the tanks from the healers as well. *On Master difficulty and above, Teartron takes only 15 seconds (down from 20) to activate his node, meaning he takes a shorter length of time to power up (and also for raiders to deal damage to him). In addition, he detonates, doing 20% of the player's health in damage after activation. *On Rising difficulty, Teartron's activation sequence is instant. On top of that, he also enrages after 8 minutes, instead of 10, (Phadra still takes 12 minutes to activate), and Kaijin won't be able to grant Overload Shield to the raid due to Teartron disrupting his magicks. Abilities 'Teartron' Teartron uses the same abilities from phases 1 to 3, and different ones during his fourth phase. *'Module Activation': Activates a module for a conduit, gaining new powers and amplifying the floor's currents within the room. 20 second cast. (On Master and above, this cast is reduced to 15 seconds.) **'Discharge': A powerful burst of energy comes from the module's successful activation, dealing damage to all raid members in relation to their maximum health (20% on Master and above, 25% on Rising). *'Raining Debris': Teartron forces debris to fall in areas on the ground, dealing 224,314 - 245,438 damage to all enemies within the vicinity of the blast. *'Amplified Terrain': Empowers the terrain and modules, granting power to Teartron and bringing its enemies to a disadvantage. *'Strangulate': Teartron harnesses the power of vile energies, dragging a random target and tossing them onto the other side of the room, dealing 205,000 - 220,565 damage and silencing them for 4 seconds. Teartron will only use this on damage dealers or healers, and will alternate between them. *'Prison of Tears': Teartron will activate a series of incantations, summoning runes underneath the players. Anyone caught by the runes will be teleported to the Prison of Tears. After three seconds, the runes will explode, dealing 15,000 damage to all raid members equal to the amount of prisoners captured. (On Rising, this is 30,000 damage). **'Drowning': The Prison of Tears fixates on the user's neck, dealing damage every 2 seconds equal to 10% of their maximum health. The prison can be damaged externally by raid members, and on the inside by the prisoners, taking half the damage. ***'Enhancing Focus': If no one was captured, Teartron harnesses the energies of the prison, dealing 235,000 damage to all players and knocking them back. 'Kaijin No Sai' Kaijin's shield will last until Phase 2 when players cannot access it without taking damage, or Phase 3 when the shield is ruptured. On Rising, Teartron's wards prevent the shield from being created. *'Overloaded Shield': Reduces damage taken by 25% while within the shield, and increases Haste by 10% for 5 seconds upon leaving. Staying for longer than 3 seconds deals 20% of the user's health in damage every second. 'Phase I: Rain Conduit' Teartron will utilize his Rain Conduit, where the floors of his battlefield do damage to all adventurers every three seconds, up to 4% of their current health. *'Amplified Terrain: Rain': Deals damage equal to 4% of their maximum health every 3 seconds, and cannot be dispelled. (On Rising difficulty, this is 6%, and every ten blasts, a double blast occurs). *'Hard Rain': Glass-thin rain drops swathe over the area, dealing 54,322 damage every 0.5 seconds. 'Phase II: Searing Conduit' Teartron will utilize his Searing Conduit; the circular domes on the floors will now be engulfed in flame, dealing heavy AoE damage, and preventing players from being in range of Kaijin's Overloaded Shield. *'Amplified Terrain: Searing': Engulfs the circular domes on the battlefield, dealing 120,000 damage every second. (On Rising, this is changed to every 0.75 seconds). *'Searwave': Every so often, the domes erupt, dealing 74,500 - 78,993 damage to all players within 10 yards. A dome can't erupt more than once every five seconds. 'Phase III: Energy Conduit' Teartron will utilize his Energy Conduit; the middle of the arena now spews electricity, heavily damaging five random players every 10 seconds. It will not target the same five players consecutively. In addition, the Overloaded Shield buff is destroyed. *'Amplified Terrain: Energy': Every 10 seconds, targets five random members of the raid, dealing 94,521 - 108,322 damage. Cannot target the same five players consecutively. (On Rising, this is ten players). **'Shatter': Destroys Kaijin's Overloaded Shield. *'Energy Whip': Every three auto-attacks, Teartron unleashes an energy whip, damaging the two nearest members of the party. 'Phase IV: Iron Assembly' Teartron will gain an assembly of armor that heavily empowers his attacks while gaining new ones. He will enrage during this phase after 10 minutes (8 on Rising) has passed, and will unlock his Phadra sequence if more time is allotted. *'Armor Up!': Reduces all damage taken by 25% for the rest of the encounter. *'Raining Metal': Teartron forces metal debris to fall in areas on the ground, dealing 244,314 - 265,438 damage to all enemies within the vicinity of the blast, and reducing their damage dealt by 5% for 5 seconds. *'Strangulate Mk II': Teartron harnesses the power of vile energies, dragging a random target and tossing them onto the other side of the room, dealing 205,000 - 220,565 damage and silencing them for 4 seconds. While strangulated, that target takes 10% more damage. *'Prison of Metal': Teartron will activate a series of incantations, summoning runes underneath the players. Anyone caught by the runes will be teleported to the Prison of Metal. After three seconds, the runes will explode, dealing 15,000 damage to all raid members equal to the amount of prisoners captured. (On Rising, this is 30,000 damage). **'Explode': After 15 seconds, the prisons explode, killing anyone within them and dealing 150,000 damage to any members within 10 yards. *'Phadra Sequence': All enemies MUST be terminated. Infuses with the powers of Rain, Sear, Energy, and Iron. All Amplified Terrains become active. Uses after a specific amount of time is allotted. Strategy ... Quotes 'Intro' *'Kaijin No Sai': Up ahead lies one of the constructs of the vaults. *'Deathlius Loss'end': I have a bad feeling about this. *'Kaijin No Sai': Not necessarily. Teartron utilizes an interface that recognizes friendly entities. It won't attack us if it knows of our purpose. *'Kaijin No Sai': Teartron! It is I, Kaijin No Sai! *'Teartron': Kaijin, No, Sai? It has been eons since you have treaded upon this place. *'Teartron': Those words though, your name, activates my hostile sequence. *'Kaijin No Sai': What? Hostile sequence? *'Deathlius Loss'end': It sounds hostile enough. *'Kaijin No Sai': Likely perverted by whatever twisted magicks have entered these halls. Adventurers, I will protect you. You must cleanse the energies of Teartron! *'Deathlius Loss'end': There are enemies behind us. The Cult! *'Xan'dro Legionnaire': THERE THEY ARE! Prevent them! Do not let them cleanse the machine! *'Deathlius Loss'end': I'll take care of them. You know your task. *'Xan'dro Legionnaire': Bury the weak! 'Combat' *Your sins will be purified by the majestic rain! *My energies will cauterize your purity! *There is no energy that can stop mine! *You have misunderstood the meaning of my power. 'Killing a player' *These halls have never seen a corpse before. *You were not worthy. *How could you lead yourself to your own demise? 'Activating sequences' *Behold the power of the Rain! *Flames of rage, enter my system! *Beckon to me, divine energy... *I have no time for this. Activating armor sequence. 'Enrage' *You have taken too much time. *Initiating "Phadra" sequence, prepare for annihilation. 'Defeat' *Entering system shutdown. *'Kaijin No Sai': Teartron, do not shut yourself down. We need you. *'Teartron': Apologies are needed. My systems were tainted. *'Kaijin No Sai': Who did this to you? *'Teartron': Identification - Xin No Sai. *'Kaijin No Sai': He's here.... Hmm. Restore your energies, my friend. We need your defensive capabilities online. *'Teartron': Yes, great one. *'Deathlius Loss'end': Teartron is... repaired? *'Kaijin No Sai': Yes. He will now defend where we entered. We must push on. *'Teartron': The Kai'xan pools are up ahead. You will need to revitalize yourself, great one. *'Teartron': But the waters have been displaced. I recognize that Xin has interfered with its curative properties. *'Kaijin No Sai': Push on! Loot *Phadra Casque (Plate helmet) *Tear Prison Pauldrons (Plate shoulders) *Tearlink Faceguard (Mail helmet) *Energy-Infused Spaulders (Mail shoulders) *Battlecry Coif (Leather helmet) *Revolving Protectors (Leather shoulders) *Hood of the Raining Construct (Cloth helmet) *Overloaded Shoulderguards (Cloth shoulders) *Sequential Legguards (Leather legs) *Celestial Rainstompers (Cloth boots) *Vial of Celestial Rain (trinket) *Starstriker (bow) *Eclectic Sharpshooter (wand) Achievements *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Teartron]: Defeat Teartron. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Master: Teartron]: Defeat Teartron on Master. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Hardened: Teartron]: Defeat Teartron on Hardened. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Rising: Teartron]: Defeat Teartron on Rising. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Crying Constructs]: Defeat the encounters of the Crying Constructs section of the Tears of Rain instance. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Tears Give You Wings]: Defeat Teartron on Standard or higher after forcing the machine to unleash its "Phadra" sequence. Notes ... Category:Tears of Rain bosses